Distraction
by tinglingsensation
Summary: Mori is trying to do a sudoku, but Hunny has other things in mind. PWP, oneshot.


Mori frowned

Disclaimer: I dn't own Ouran highschool host club.

Warnings: Sex, PWP.

**Sudoku**

Mori frowned. He was currently doing a sudoku and was stuck. Deep in thought, he chewed on his pen, struggling to find the correct numbers. Being caught up in his thinking, he didn't notice two auburn eyes watching him.

Honey had taken his after-lunch nap, as usual. But today, he would not have the luck to sleep in peace, and he had awoken with a start and a raging hard-on, from the most erotic dream. In fact, he had dreamt of his boyfriend giving him the blowjob of his life. Hunny stifled a groan when his blood rushed southwards at the memory.

So all in all, he was horny, and the sight of Mori with a pen in his mouth didn't help at all. Hunny furrowed his delicate brows while considering his options. The first was just doing nothing and trying to suppress his growing arousal. The second, slightly better option was to wank, but deciding that it would ruin the innocent atmosphere of his sleeping cot, he chose not to do it.

The third option, and definitely the most pleasurable one, was trying to make his dream come true. He decided in no time. Hunny sat up and opened some buttons of his shirt. Messing up his hair and discarding his sleeping trousers, he was left wearing nothing but his shirt and boxers. He groaned slightly, and shuffled in his small bed.

Mori looked up from his sudoku immediately, as predicted. Hunny pulled away the curtains and stepped out of his cot, rubbing his eyes sleepily and looking at Mori through his lashes. He was rewarded by a small, adorable crush on Mori's cheeks. The knowledge that he was the only person who could make Mori blush like that made his ego swell to the double size.

He walked forwards a bit, managing to let his shirt slip down over one shoulder. The blush on Mori's cheeks deepened. "Takashi" Hunny mumbled innocently.  
"I can't sleep." Mori said nothing, but held his hands out to the small blonde. He placed him securely in his lap and ruffled his hair gently.  
"Bad dream?" he asked softly. Hunny smiled into Mori's shoulder and shrugged.

Large hands scooped around his waist, pulling him closer. As Mori stroke his back soothingly, Hunny noticed that his erection was once again swelling. Shifting a bit, he pressed himself further into Mori's lap. He became aware of Mori's half-erection, pressing against his thigh, and smirked.

"Can I do anything?" Mori inquired further, obviously oblivious to both his and his blonde lover's arousal.  
"There might be something…" Hunny whispered, pretending to be shy and self-conscious about it. He even managed a small blush, making him look even more innocent.  
"Ah." Mori answered. Before he could ask what this 'something' could be, Hunny repositioned himself once more, making his arousal clear to Mori.

Mori drew in a shaky breath and stopped his soothing motions. Fearing for one moment that Mori would reject him, Hunny looked up. That was apparently what Mori had waited for. He pressed his lips to the blonde's, evoking a sigh from Hunny. His hands started caressing his back again, this time travelling further down.

He slid one hand under Hunny's dishevelled shirt. He caressed his back with gentle motions, making the small boy in his lap writhe in pleasure. Then, he started caressing his nipples, and Hunny moaned loudly. Mori let a small smile graze his lips, while he slid his other hand inside Hunny's boxers. He cupped one of the small cheeks and squeezed slightly.

Hunny squealed softly and thrust his hips forward involuntarily. Mori chuckled and leaned forward to nibble on Hunny's neck. He kissed the tender skin on his throat, making Hunny shiver in anticipation. When he bit down gently, Hunny moaned. When Mori grabbed Hunny's straining member with one hand, the small boy gasped and let his head fall to Mori's shoulder.

Mori started stroking, while he brought his other hand to his mouth and covered three of his fingers with saliva. Then he slid them in the cleft between Hunny's butt cheeks and teased his opening. He felt Hunny bite down on his shoulder, and slid one finger in. Hunny groaned and pushed himself down.

Mori blushed slightly. The sight of Hunny, fucking himself on his finger, was arousing him to no end. Suddenly impatient, he slid a second finger in. He made a scissoring motion, stretching Hunny's tight hole. Then he curled his fingers, hitting Hunny's prostate dead on the first try.

Hunny's hips jerked forward and he cried out in pleasure. "Takashi…" he gasped. Sliding a third finger in, Mori started to thrust his hand up and down rapidly. Hunny gasped and moaned, meeting each thrust hungrily. When Mori slid his fingers out, he whined and pouted at Mori. When the fingers were replaced with Mori's hard member, however, he blushed and gripped Mori's shoulders tightly.

He slid downwards slowly, angling himself so it wouldn't hurt. When Mori was buried all within Hunny's tightness, Hunny kissed the black haired boy passionately. Mori grabbed his hips and lifted him up slightly, and let him slide down again, meeting him with a thrust of his hips.

Hunny's head fell to Mori's shoulder and he moaned loudly when Mori brushed his prostate once again. Steadying himself with one arm, he slid his other hand down to grasp his pulsing erection. He started to stroke himself, while Mori thrust inside him.

Their rhythm was increasing, getting unsteady. Hunny gasped and panted, pumping his erection frantically. He felt his climax nearing and forced himself to slow down. When the pressure became too much, he bit down hard on Mori's shoulder. He spilled his cum over his hand and Mori's lap.

His muscles clenched around Mori's member, increasing the sensations cursing through his body. Mori gasped and thrust inside his lover, gripping his hips tightly. Hunny kissed him, slowly and tenderly, and when Mori came, his moan was muffled by Hunny's mouth.

Hunny slumped against Mori's chest, trying to steady his breath. He listened to Mori's heartbeat and his breath. Suddenly, he felt extremely tired. He yawned and closed his eyes.

Mori chuckled and got up, dressing his lover carefully. He carried him to his sleeping cot and laid him down, tucking Usa-chan in his arms and pulling the covers over him. Hunny smiled dreamily and snuggled into the pillows. Mori stroke his blonde hair tenderly and returned to where he had sat earlier.

He straightened his shirt and his trousers and combed through his hair with his fingers. He opened one of the windows and sat down.

He picked up his pen and his sudoku and resumed solving it. After a minute, he frowned ad tossed it aside. He had absolutely no clue what he had done last, before Hunny had started distracting him.

**The end**

**A/N: **I can't get enough of them… )


End file.
